dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukav language
Little did they know that Russian, Serbian, and other Slavic languages are some Fabellics' native tongue, but when Fukav language were spoken you'll sense a difference between the Slavic languages spoken today. Fukav language (Fukavskii yaszik / Lingua Fukavskoye) falls on to the category of Fukano-Slavic, but started in the Slavic-based creole, together with a bit of Spanish into it. It is widely spoken by Fukavs, in the state of Fukawa. History Fukav language was constructed by Touko I (Taygka) for the tribes to communicate each other with. That time when Fukav was constructed the Fukawan Naegic languages were also constructed, but all Fukavs knew that it was easy and pleasing to the ears. Sample Texts Some kind of a Tokomaru fanfic... English Today is Touko's hang-out with Komaru. But where will Touko end up? The bus driver wasn't paying attention to the streets, as she was almost at the mall. Did she just overshoot, or the bus did NOT go on full stop? "Crap! I need to get out of here that fast!" She said. Touko had no other way but to press the button for full stop, she really overshoot twenty meters away! She has to run til she's tired, take a rest, and run again til' she meets Komaru, in the coffee shop. "Touko! You were a bit late!" Komaru noticed Touko. Well, that's gonna leave a sweat. And then Russian Сегодня встреча Тоуко с Комару. Но где же окажется Токо? Водитель автобуса не обращал внимания на улицы, так как она была почти в торговом центре. Она просто промахнулась, или автобус НЕ остановился на полной остановке? "Дерьмо! Мне нужно уйти отсюда так быстро!" Она сказала. У Токо не было другого выхода, кроме как нажать кнопку для полной остановки, она действительно пролетела за двадцать метров! Ей нужно бежать, пока она устала, отдохнуть и снова бежать, пока она не встретит Комару в кафе. "Токо! Ты немного опоздал!" Комару заметил Туко. Ну, это оставит пот. Segodnya vstrecha Touko s Komaru. No gde zhe okazhetsya Toko? '' ''Voditel' avtobusa ne obrashchal vnimaniya na ulitsy, tak kak ona byla pochti v torgovom tsentre. '' Ona prosto promakhnulas', ili avtobus NE ostanovilsya na polnoy ostanovke?'' '' "Der'mo! Mne nuzhno uyti otsyuda tak bystro!" Ona skazala.'' '' U Toko ne bylo drugogo vykhoda, krome kak nazhat' knopku dlya polnoy ostanovki, ona deystvitel'no proletela za dvadtsat' metrov! Yey nuzhno bezhat', poka ona ustala, otdokhnut' i snova bezhat', poka ona ne vstretit Komaru v kafe.'' '' "Toko! Ty nemnogo opozdal!" Komaru zametil Tuko. Nu, eto ostavit pot.'' Now, Fukav Hora vstrecha Touko y Komaru. No gde ze okazcestye a Touko? Votidele autobus ne obrascalla attencion ala ulitsii, tak kak casii, pochti de torgovom centrocomercial. Onye protor promaknulasz, el autobus NON ovstanovily polnoye completsa? "Blin! Mne nyuzhno aqui otsyuda tak rapitto!" Ela szkazala. Tenia Touko, ne bylo drugatta vykotta, yal krome kak nazad knopkie dlya ovstanovily polnoye completsa, onyatta sobrepasza de dues-metrie disztancia! Yi nuzno correr, poka onyatta ustali, otokhnut y snovi, y poka onyatta enquenter d'Komaru v cafeteria. "Touko! Legasten' mnogo tarde!" Komaru notte d'Touko. Heh, nu eto, ostavit, pot. Greetings * Privet!/Olla! (Hello!) * Pokka!/Adieuz! (Goodbye!) * Bonutro! (Good morning!) * Bondenn! (Good afternoon!) * Bonvesera! (Goodnight/Goodevening!) * Spaszibo/Gracie (Thank you!) * Encantada videte (Nice to meet you)Category:Uncategorized